The present invention relates generally to a register, and more particularly relates to a register designed to count and display the monetary total of a gasoline dispenser pump. In the prior art mechanical registers for displaying gallons purchased and total sale in dollars have used mechanical counting wheels. These registers were typically driven by a solenoid hitting a ratchet wheel. These prior art mechanical registers have required a substantial amount of maintenance because of the wear inherent in their designs. One result of this disadvantage of prior art mechanical registers has been that many types of electronic registers have appeared on the market. Typically, these electronic registers use either a liquid crystal or hot filament display. These electronic displays are costly, require fairly expensive drive circuitry, have a relatively short life, and are often difficult to read in direct sunlight. It would be desirable to have a display which eliminates these problems.